The new and improved always by you
by twilghtfan78
Summary: I tried this story once and it didn't quite work out so I decided to give it another go and this is basically breaking dawn my version so if you don't like it then i'll cry please R/R and its a B/E


**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle and i'm always up to new ideas.**

**1. Breaking news**

Wow this ring seems so right on me. We are now running, well i'm not running Edward is, back to Edward's house to get his volvo, to tell my dad that Edward and me are getting married. I think I felt Edward's body stop moving then I heard his voice.

" Bella were done, were here now love," he said.

I could see Alice bouncing up and down saying, " Your finally going to tell your dad."

" Of course why wouldn't I? "

" I don't know but... Oh Bella i'm so happy for you."

" Well we better get going Bella," Edward said in his velvety voice.

" Here goes," I said

So were heading down the familiar road. I was thinking how were going to break it to my dad when Edward broke into my thoughts.

"Bella are you ok?," he asked.

" Uh, yeah why are you?," I answered.

" I'm up to it because i'll always love you no matter what."

" Yeah but..."

" But," he pressured.

" I'm worried about after."

His face immediately went pained and I felt guilty the exact moment I said those words.

" Not about the choice though just saying goodbye," I said quickly to try and make him feel better.

"Bella," he asked.

" Yes," I answered.

" We're here."

**Edward's Pov**

We were stopped in front of Bella's house. She was obviously deep in thought and she hadn't noticed that we arrived.

" Bella?," I asked

" Yes," she answered.

" We're here"

I got out and ran to her side she was still unbuckling her seat belt slowly. _Won't be like this for long _I thought to myself.

I helped her out and we entwined our hands and together we walked up to her house. When we was walking I heard a man saying, " Are you worried about your kid? Thinking they're going to marry to early? Well if you have any questions on how to prevent it call," and he rambled off the number and the next commericial went on and if was obvious that the look on Bella's face that she didn't hear it.

We walked in side and Charlie yelled, " Bells is that you."

" Yeah dad. Its Edward and me."

We walked to where we could see him. Bella was obviously nervous.

**Bella's Pov**

I think my dad noticed my expression right away.

" Bella honey whats wrong," his eyes automatically went to Edward

" Dad could you turn off the t.v. We need to talk."

" We? As in me and you or me, you, and Edward?"

" Me, you, and Edward," I was suprised Edward hasn't talked yet.

" OK what is it," my dad asked. I decided to just not even put it off just come right out and say it.

" Dad me and Edward are getting married."

" Your marrying Edward?," he said his face already getting red because he was getting mad.

'' Yes thats what she said,'' Edward said for the 1st time.

" YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY DAUGHTER!"

" Why not?"

" BECAUSE I SAID SO," he turned on me now," YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HIM! HE LEFT YOU ONCE, CRUSHED YOUR HEART, AND YOUR STILL GOING TO MARRY HIM!?" Edward must have gotton mad because of what my dad said or because he made me cry or because of both, because the next thing he said really shocked me.

" Now Charlie you listen. Yes I left your daughter and yes I feel horrible for it, but I will never do that again because I love her so much and what you just said really hurt me even though I probably deserved it. But I'm never going to do that again." Wow I am so shocked. I wonder what Charlie is feeling right now because he truly looks really meanacing.

" Bells I can obviously see that he's not going to leave you again so do you forgive me enough to let me walk you down the aisle?"

" Of course dad I love you." I got up and walked over to him to give him a hug.

" Edward please forgive me?" he walked over to Edward to shake his hand but Edward pulled him into a hug. " Don't worry about it Charlie."

" So whens the date Bella." He said after releasing Edward.

" August 13th. Now dad we've gotto go to Edward's house and tell them. Bye dad."

" By bella. Bye Edward."

" Bye sir," Edward simply replied.

**Ok how did you like it the next chapter will be right out whenever I get atleast 10 reveiws. Please also tell me where the wedding should be held I can't think of ne thing.**


End file.
